Play On Words
by haruxMCRxtobi
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome are all alone in the shrine on a rainy day? They play a game! What kind of game? Read to find out. Lemony freshness so don't read if you will be offended.
1. A game in the shrine

Play On Words

This is my first lemon so if it sucks please tell me.

I love all u reviewers out there!

Oh and before I forget. I made the charrie's seem more punk because that's what I am (and I'm also part emo)and I don't know how to describe prep or jock or any of those other forms of labels. call me discrimitory if you must (slaps self)

Inuyasha is 19 years old

Kagome is 18 years old.

So anywayz…….On with the lemony freshness!!

R&R

Btw (I no this gets annoyin) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!! (Unfortunately someone thought of it before me damn) if I did own it……………you just imagine what it would be like

Without further adieu……….

----------------------------------

**Play On Words**

Kagome sat with her legs crossed. (She is wearing her school uniform). It was pretty dreary weather that day. The sky was grey and thunder could be heard in the distance. She sat on the bed in her room in the shrine patiently waiting.

Her mother and brother were at a friend's house for the weekend. Her grandfather was in Kyoto, doing…, well whatever it was he was doing. She hadn't paid attention. She had the entire shrine to herself for the next two days.

She got up and went to her closet. It was a little chilly in her room. She wanted to put on something warmer. She also wanted to look better for the arrival of her guest for the weekend.

She chose a pair of faded jeans, a black tee and black converse. She then put on a red hoodie to help with the cold factor.

These were her guest's favorite colors so she decided the outfit was suitable.

She put on her stereo. "Call Me when You're Sober" was playing by Evanescence. She hummed along. She noticed it started to rain. Within 15 minutes the rain went from a light drizzle to a full fledged lightning/thunder storm. She worried about him (her guest).

Around 10 minutes later she heard a light scratching noise coming from near her window. A minute later, it opened and a silver haired boy came through. He was dripping wet. He wore black jeans, a now sopping red tee that hugged his toned chest in all the right spots and black and red vans.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome almost squealed when he was standing in the middle of her room.

"Hey." He smiled. He then proceeded to get on all fours. Kagome knew what came next. She shielded her face.

Inuyasha shook the water out of his hair like a dog coming out of a bath.

Kagome giggled and he stood up straight.

"I don't see what's so damn funny." He said seriously, looking slightly puzzled.

Kagome just pushed the question/statement away with a quick "never mind". She looked at him. His hair was all dry but his clothes and shoes were still soaked. "How bout I dry those clothes for you?" she asked him.

"Sure, but I don't have anything to wear while they dry." He said looking serious.

Kagome suppressed a giggle. "Well I don't think my grandpa's or brother's clothes will fit you. You're too tall." He nodded. He was a good 6"5 or so. He was about a 10 or so inches taller than her. She admired height in a guy and liked this aspect about him.

In fact, she had always loved him. She felt safe when he was around. That was one of the main reasons he was staying with her the weekend. She felt alone and scared in the shrine all by herself. He gave her a secure and warm feeling that she had never gotten from anyone else's presence.

All thoughts aside, she told him to give her all of his wet articles of clothing. The only thing he was able to keep on were a pair of red and black striped boxers.

She blushed at the sight of him in boxers. She took a brief moment to study his toned chest and abs. His body was beautiful. She ripped her glance away, not wanting him to notice her flushed cheeks.

He had no problem letting her see him in boxers. She was a friend and all and he wasn't at all self-conscious about his body. Luckily he was dressed in the present time clothing or he wouldn't have any kind of boxers or underwear on at all.

"It will be about 10 minutes." She said when she came back. He simply nodded and turned his attention back toward the magic box, or TV. as Kagome called it, to watch some stupid game show. He was sitting relaxed on the couch. He turned the TV. off because there was nothing good on. Kagome sat next to him. He sighed of boredom.

"I know! How bouts a game until your clothes are dry?" she asked him

"Sure, what game?" he asked her.

"Okay, I say one word and you tell me what the first word is that comes to your mind."

"Ok" he said relaxed.

Kagome:"let's begin……um…..shoe."

Inu:"sock"

Kagome:"food"

Inu:"ramen"

Kagome:"hugs"

Inu:"annoying"

Kagome:"black"

Inu:"good color"

Kagome:"duck"

Inu:"quack"

Kagome:"um…..Kagome"

Inu:"mate." He said without even thinking. After realizing what he said he blushed, but concealed it by looking down.

Kagome also blushed. She couldn't believe her own ears. She sat silent for a moment.

"Um…Inuyasha…did you mean that?" she asked him quietly, getting ready for rejection.

He looked at her no longer red-faced and relaxed. "I always mean what I say. I ain't gonna lie to you." He said stermly.

She couldn't help but smile at him. She had liked him from the very beginning of their hunt for jewel shards. Two whole years of being friends had finally taken an advancing step. Kagome was so happy, but wasn't sure of what to do. She didn't want to rush anything…….

She was cut off in her thoughts. He had made the first move. He cupped her cheek with his hand and gently pressed his lips against hers. He awaited disapproval or acceptance.

Kagome was caught off guard by this. She blushed 30 shades of red and accepted the kiss deepening it with a soft moan.

He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip. She groaned again, slightly louder. The cold she felt before was replaced with warmth, even though there was no change in the temperature.

Inu was having trouble controlling himself. He was getting aroused at a simple kiss. He just thought to himself, that control was worth it and that he needed to make her feel most comfortable.

When they broke for air, Kagome removed her hoodie, finding the heat to be too much. Inu took a moment to study her body. The slightly tight fitting black tee was turning him on. Not only did it hug her curves and make her breasts look great, it was his favorite color.

When they were both ready, they plunged into a more passionate kiss. Inu had gained access into her mouth when she moaned. He let his tongue explore her mouth. He found that when he glided over the roof of her mouth she enjoyed it.

He wanted to please her.

He let his tongue trail down her jaw line and then down her neck. He playfully kissed and nipped the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met.

If she chose to be his mate, she would eventually have a mark there, marking her, his mate and no one else's.

He nibbled at her ear and slipped his hands under her shirt. He cupped her bra covered breast. It fit in his hand perfectly. She moaned in pleasure as he gently rubbed her breasts, one in each hand, and continued sucking and kissing her neck.

She needed to find his sensitive spot. She immediately went for his ears. She kissed them and rubbed them until she found that spot. When she rubbed the very base of his little white ear, he moaned in that husky voice of his.

She was turned on. She was getting great pleasure from him fondling her breasts. She lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor.

Neither of them heard the buzzer of the drier go off.

Inuyasha was getting way too comfortable, but realized the couch was a little on the small side. He took Kagome bridal style and walked her up the stairs to her room. All the time not missing a single beat in a very passionate kiss. He laid her down gently on the queen size bed.

He was getting agitated being the most nude one of the pair. He needed to change that.

With a steady hand he undid her pants and pulled them off. He stared down at the beautiful body under him. The only thing standing between them was the thin material of his boxers and her red laced bra and thong.

She undid her bra. She wanted him…no…needed him so badly. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. She wanted the pleasure she felt before.

He took one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth... He sucked on one nipple and rubbed the other. She hardened immediately. She moaned in pleasure. "mmmmm Inu…yasha"

He was going insane. He was already hard. Hearing her say his name like that caused him to harden even more. His boxers had a now very noticeable tent. He felt like they were suffocating his lower body and that he would die if he didn't get release soon.

He couldn't wait any longer. "Kagome will you be my mate?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Of course, baka." She smirked.

She grabbed the tent in his pants and slightly massaged it. He was going crazy. He dove in for another kiss. Now that she was his mate, he was going to get the dominance whether she liked it or not.

His hand found its way into her panties and has lying right on top of her warm, wet core. He gently rubbed her clit and inserted a finger.

She groaned in ecstasy causing him to insert another finger and thrust her with them.

Her world was spinning. Never before had she had such pleasure. After a few minutes her back arched and she came. She moaned his name louder than ever and floated back down to earth.

He smiled and removed his fingers, licking off her juices. She was delicious. And her scent…the scent was amazing. Inu thought it should be bottled as a perfume, but then again, this was her unique scent, and he wanted to be the only one to know of its beauty.

He was going to explode but wouldn't allow that to show. Instead he began nibbling at her neck again.

"Inu-yasha" she panted. "I need you inside of me. Please….."

He grinned. He had been waiting for this. "Are you sure? This is going to hurt." He said knowing it was her first time.

"I've never been so sure in my life. Please, make me yours and make us become one. I want to be _your_ mate." She said in an almost desperate tone.

"Okay, if that's your decision then, let's make it happen." He said pulling off her thong. She tugged at his boxers until he had them off and along with the other crumpled articles of clothing on the floor.

He gave her one more passionate kiss and positioned himself at her entrance.

Both were in pure ecstasy and had a hungry need to be one. Inu glanced at her for the o.k.

She nodded and he thrust into her slowly until tapping her barrier. When she stopped moaning, he pushed through the barrier.

She moaned or half yelled. 'I-nu-ya-sha! She panted.

He was all the way inside of her and completely filling her. She was tight and felt so good to him. He wanted to fuck her like the demon he was, but let his civilized human half keep control. He waited for her to get used to the feeling and his size. He stayed still a minute.

"Please, move Inuyasha…." She pleaded.

He thrust in and out in a slow torturous pace. "Faster" she demanded. He complied with faster thrusts.

She was in heaven. Any pain she had was replaced with amazing pleasure. She needed more.

"Harder Inuyasha!" she pleaded.

He was giving his all. He rammed into her at full speed and with all his might. He was able to keep this pace for as long as he needed. Her moans and the pleasure he was receiving was his fuel to keep going.

He was almost at his limit, as was she.

"Inu…I'm…Cumming…I'm CUMMING!" she moaned and panted.

"I am too." He said with a heavy groan.

He felt her walls close on his member which sent him over the edge. He bit down on the crook of her neck where it met her shoulder and released his seed deep inside her.

When they were both back in reality, he pulled out slowly and let go of her neck.

He left a nice mark and it was bleeding. He licked off the blood of his mate and pulled her under the covers of the bed.

As they both feel into a sleep he pulled her close. "I love you, you are _my mate_." he grinned closing his eyes.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said as the tired mates fell into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Well that's it.

This can be a one-shot or I can extend it. You tell me. Any ideas?

Review! It's always appreciated.

Thanks for reading my first lemon!!

My cheeks will be red forever. :D

Now go enjoy perverted dreams as will I. It's 3:30 a.m on a Sunday! Time for me to go to sleep.


	2. It's blue

Play On Words

I'm so happy! Thanks for reviewing guys!

Well I was torn on whether to continue or not, but I was bored so I guess I will.

Thanks Hinata's sperit, and Cain forsallfor telling me to go on or else I probably wouldn't have 

So again, enough of my babbling.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face. As soon as she opened her eyes, memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She took a minute to collect her thoughts, and then rolled over to be face to face with Inuyasha.

He was already awake, but didn't want to get up so as not to disturb her. She smiled at him. "Good morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning." He said back without much enthusiasm.

She sat up and got out of the bed. He followed. "I'm going to go get your clothes." She said as she walked out of the room.

When she was out, he slipped his boxers back on and sat on the bed waiting patiently.

Had the night before actually happened? Is she really my mate? These were some of the more positive thoughts he had. Then the repercussions started to sink in.

What about her mom? She'll kill me. He was frustrated and worried of the out come of their early mating.

He shook all bad thoughts out of his head when he heard Kagome coming up the stairs. She entered the room and gave him his clothes. "Thanks" he said pulling his pants on.

When he was all dressed she came back into the room also dressed. "So Inuyasha, what do you want to do today?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

He looked at the ground thinking. He didn't know what there was to do in the present time. When he came, he usually just stayed in the shrine with Kagome and her family until she was ready to go back to the feudal era. "Um, I don't know, why don't you…" he was cut off from a shout in the yard.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Some girls voices called. Kagome poked her head out the window. It was some of her friends from school. "Hey guys, be down in a minute." She called to them. She opened the door and looked back at Inuyasha who was still sitting on her bed waiting for some sort of direction. "Come with me. No point in hiding you from them anymore." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her down the stairs.

As they reached the yard, Kagome ran toward her friends. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" she called walking into a hug from one of her friends.

"Kagome good to see you up and healthy for a change" one of them said.

"Yeah Kagome, were you hanging out with that "boyfriend " of yours again?" another asked.

It mad her mad that none of them actually believed Inuyasha was real and that she was a liar. Today, she had proof. "Inuyasha, can you come here?" she called to him.

He walked out of the house toward Kagome and her little group of friends. "What?" he asked simply as he came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and rest his chin on the top of her head. He kept his ears flat on the top of his head so the others wouldn't see them.

"He's real!!!!" one of them squealed. "The hair, the eyes, everything!" another shrieked. "We are sooo sorry we didn't believe you Kagome. You guys are still together right? Stupid question, I know."

Kagome sighed. "Yes we are together." She smiled up at him. "Right Inuyasha?"

"We're mates if that's what you mean." He said confused. Kagome laughed. The other girls looked confused. "Whatever that means…..well Kagome, we've got to get going! Bye!" and as soon as they had come they were gone.

"Weird girls. Are all the girls in this time so loud and fricken annoying?" he asked seriously.

Kagome just laughed and walked back into the house. He followed. She was packing her backpack. "Well, Inuyasha, are you ready to go back to feudal time?" she asked getting some ramen from the cabinet.

"Whenever you're ready." He said. He disappeared upstairs and came back down with his fire rat haori on. He gave her his present time clothing to put in the backpack.

She got her personal items, some extra clothes, more food and water and a bed roll. She left a note to her family on the kitchen table.

_Mom,_

_Went back to feudal time with Inuyasha. The weekend went well and everything was fine. Hope you had a good time, too. Hope to be back soon. Love to everyone!_

_Kagome_

When she was satisfied with the note, she and Inuyasha jumped into the well hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In Feudal Era…..

"Kagome!" a young fox demon cheered, hurtling himself at the miko.

"Hello, Shippo!" she said hugging him. When she put him down she greeted the others. "I'm glad to see you haven't done anything perverted to get yourself killed." She laughed at Miroku, who currently had a red slap mark on his cheek.

"Nice to see you Kagome!!!" Sango said hugging her best friend. Kagome hugged her back.

When the hug-fest was over, Inuyasha butt in. "Well, if your little love fest is over, can we get going. We don't got all day." He said mumbling. Kagome laughed and picked up her bag. They set out for Kaede's village.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later in Kaede's Village……

"It's blue!!! It's blue!!!!" Kagome squealed from her hut. She ran out the door, holding up a small, narrow machine looking object.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. "What's blue?! What's wrong?" By now the entire little group had gathered around a very excited Kagome.

"What's that?" Sango asked, pointing at the little machine.

"Well, that's a pregnancy test. And as you can see it's blue. This means…. I'm pregnant!" she said almost out of breath from enthusiasm.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared in shock. Kagome ran over to hug Inuyasha. He looked very surprised as well. "So does this mean….?" He started quietly.

Kagome just nodded into his chest and giggled. He just hugged her tighter. "This is …well amazing, I'm gonna be a dad." He said proudly.

Sango was the first to understand, closely followed by Miroku. Shippo was still in the dark.

"Inuyasha, you……you did this to her?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha nodded. Miroku laughed. "You dog Inuyasha; you sleep with her once AND get her pregnant!" Miroku said almost rolling on the floor.

Inuyasha growled. Sango back handed Miroku. "This is a blessing Miroku, stop being so immature." Miroku rubbed his head and looked at the mother to be. "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm very happy for the both of you." Sango laughed.

"What's so funny" an annoyed monk asked.

Sango stopped laughing and looked at him smiling. "You're jealous that Inuyasha got someone to bear his children before you did."

He grumbled something and walked into his hut. Sango laughed again. She followed him, probably to tease him some more.

Shippo ran to Kaede, to ask her what the word pregnant meant.

This left Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome, I can't believe this. Pups of my own! Thank you." He said kissing the top of her head.

She smiled up at him. "I wouldn't want them with anyone but you. I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome." He said smiling warmly at the soon-to-be mother of his pups.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwwww/…. (idk)

Well, hope you liked. I have to give Cain forsall credit though. She gave me the idea, I just wrote it.

Thank you Cain forsall!!!!!!!!

Until next time, lovely readers!


	3. A unfriendly visit

This is chapter 3!!!!!! I'm really liking this story. The new plot (thxs to Cain Forsall) is really interesting to me. But you just have to wait to find out what happens wont you?! Hahahaha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later……..

Kagome woke up and yawned. It seemed Inuyasha had already left to find some breakfast. She got up and changed into her clothes. Maternity clothes.

She pats the slight bulge in her stomach. "Hello, little one." She said smiling. She walked out of the hut, greeted by the sun. It was another bright, sunny day. She hummed to herself, watching some of the town's kids playing hide-and-seek. She smiled. Soon she would have some pups of her own to watch over. The thought made her very calm and happy.

She recapped the conversation she had with her hanyou the previous evening.

_Inuyasha growled. "No I like Reika better. That is the name I choose. And for the boy, um… I like Hatsu." He looked at Kagome again. _

"_But what if there is more than one child? Lady Kaede told me that with your being a dog demon, it is likely for us to have more than one or two kids." She said patting her stomach. _

_He laughed. "Fine as long as one's name is Hatsu, I don't care." He said turning away._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was adorable the way he cared for his, not even born pups. He looked after Kagome very carefully, even more than before. But, times were getting more dangerous.

The shikon no tama was almost complete. One shard to go. The only problem, was that Naraku had it. He was probably going to be the hardest to defeat. Even Inuyasha was worried. Naraku often sent some of his minions to get Kagome's shards. Inuyasha had no problem getting rid of them, but Naraku wasn't going to be so easy. The whole team would have to work together. But, Kagome was pregnant, so Naraku would have to wait until the pups were born.

Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a shadowy figure behind her. It grabbed her arm and picked her up, jumping to the trees. She took a moment to realize what happened and looked up at her attacker and screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in the river, patiently waiting a fish to get too close. He heard laughter. He spun around, scaring the fish away even more.

"Hey there mutt. What up to?" Kouga asked with a smart ass tone.

Inuyasha growled. "Kouga, what the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha asked getting to the point. He was in no mood to argue with the wolf.

Kouga had a fake look of hurt on his face. "I heard you had news. A half dead demon I found in the forest said you were protecting something, but died before he told me what it was." He glared at the dog. "What is it?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome." He said still smirking. He knew Kouga liked her, but boy did Inu have news for him.

"Oh, still watching that wench. She would be so much safer with me, rather then you, mutt." Kouga said matter-o-factilly.

Inuyasha laughed. "You really want my pregnant mate Kouga?" he glared at him. "Try to take her from me. I dare ya, bastard."

Kouga's jaw dropped. "You two mates?! She must've been drunk. But she's pregnant?!" he blinked a few times from shock.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yes, wolf baka. Now I would advise you leave her alone."

Kouga nodded. He knew how protective demons were of their mates. Inuyasha would probably kill him.

With that. Inuyasha took the fish he had, and made his way back to the village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome struggled to get away from her attacker. It was a disgusting looking demon. It snarled and held on to her tighter. She gave up fighting, and started to scream as loud as she could. Worry shot into her head. This was not going to be good for the baby.

The demon stopped in front of a cave in the side of a cliff. It walked inside, still carrying her. "Get away form me! You'll be fucking sorry! Wait till Inuyasha gets here!" she screamed, attempting to kick the demon. She heard an evil laugh from somewhere on the other side of the cave. It was dark to see.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kagome. Still a feisty little priestess I see." The voice got louder as it got closer. Soon, a form of a body came into view.

Kagome gasped. "Naraku!"

"Ah Kagome. You recognize me! How sweet…" he said pulling her out of the demons arms, standing her in front of him. "So how about we make this nice and simple. Hand over the shards, and nobody gets hurt…much." He laughed again.

She shuddered. "No way Naraku. You'll have to kill me to get them." She said, hoping he wouldn't actually kill her.

"Well if that's how you want it, fine. I offered you peace, but you refused it. Stupid on your part Kagome. And, my my. Our little prisoner is going to be a mommy. How sweet. Seems that I will be taking more than one life tonight. How fun." He said grabbing Kagome.

He ripped off his cloak, revealing his demon form, with all of it's nastiness.

"Goodbye Kagome!" he said, three tentacles shooting straight her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Oh the drama! Sorry, but CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!

You'll just have to be patient with me.

Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
